Animal Land
by Tomboy Troublemaker
Summary: Welcome to McKinley High, home to the only American school to have African were!animals. There are lions to peacocks and warthogs in between. This is a story about Lion!Quinn and her self-control when around a special some one. g!p Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I wanted to write a glee story with a twist, and some how this came about. When I read some fanfics about Lion!Quinn I immediately became addicted to her lion version, so definitely expect her. P.s. No baby!gate.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

The animal-people of McKinley High were at school and the day was like any other. Nerds getting slushied or stuffed into trashcans, while the hierarchy of jocks and cheerleaders just laughed.

Quinn Fabray, queen of McKinley and only were-lion in the whole school, watched how the rejects were teased, not having a care in the world. Being the only lion, female at that, who had a mane made her extremely special and rare, because when she transforms she becomes a male. Along side Quinn was Finn Hudson, king of McKinley, a tall giraffe, and the head cheerleader's boyfriend, going on about his recent football game.

Quinn listened with one ear to the giant, while starting to get her books out of her locker for her first lesson. Easing away from Finn, the cheerleader frozen completely, taking a whiff of air deep into her lungs, she smelt the most tantalizing smell. Gardenia and vanilla mixed for some odd reason with bacon. To all who don't know, Quinn is a bacon addict and if she could, would only eat as her food for life.

Snapping out of her delightful stupor, Quinn was on the move, sniffing the air on the prowl for whoever was wearing the perfume. Letting out a growl, the HIBC walked faster, turning corner after corner, till she found the gleeks gathered around Rachel Berry's locker. "What is that smell?" The blonde growled, sniffing everyone of the glee members.

"What smell is it that you are referring to?" Rachel asked, grabbing the lion's attention. Rachel Berry was an African wild cat, she and Quinn were the only cats in the whole school. She couldn't understand the behavior that the blonde was displaying.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, and almost fell at the potency of the scent coming off the little cat. She could feel her inner lion trying to force itself out and transform, wanting to devour the tiny diva. "You! You smell like bacon and other scents. Got to have a taste." The lion said, grabbing the brunette and throwing her onto her shoulder.

"Quinn what are you doing to Rachel?" Finn asked as he caught up to his girlfriend. Kurt and Blaine watched Quinn go berserk with all the sniffing the gasped as Rachel was hoisted onto the HIBC's shoulder. Mercedes didn't know what to say or do so just snorted. "Got nothing to do with you Hudson." Quinn stated, not caring about the tiny fists that were pummeling her back. "Quinn Fabray! I demand you put me down this instant." Rachel shrieked, hitting every body part in her reach.

"No." Quinn growled, she then ran out the school front doors, leaving the gleeks gapping behind her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, its shortish I know second chapter will be longer. Please review and let me know if I must continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who have chosen to follow Animal Land. Here is the next chapter, enjoy. P.s. I have made Rachel and Puck brother and sister. Still learning how to work with the publishing part of Fanfiction so sorry for the confusion.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

The peacocks Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson along with the warthog Mercedes Jones, were still gapping and had no idea what to say. Finn was also as dumbfounded as them, not understanding that his girlfriend had gone into animal mind and seemed ready to devour Rachel.

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, cheerleaders and were-zebras, stopped immediately and looked at their gleek partners. "What's going on, what did we miss?" Santana asked looking from one member to the other. "Quinn went all lion and kidnapped Rachel." Finn said, answering the question because it seemed no one else would.

"Whoa, that is so hot" Noah 'Puck' Berry-Puckerman, the jackal said, happy to hear about some girl on girl action. "Dude, didn't you hear right, my girlfriend just kidnapped your sister." Finn whined, unhappy about the whole matter. "Leave them alone, Quinn is mood that's all and Rachel can cure her." Brittany said, and with that the matter was dropped, because of the glare Santana sent if anyone reproached her girlfriend.

In the parking lot of the school, Quinn was running to her car, still carrying Rachel. The diva had given up with hitting and yelling at her captor* and was silent and unmoving. Once they reached the cheerleader's car, Quinn open the back passenger door and dropped Rachel on the back seat. "Whatever it is that you are going to do Quinn, be warned I carry a rape whistle." The cat said looking up, and seeing no sign of the blonde and only her lion counterpart in a mix of human and animal.

Lion Quinn didn't even acknowledge Rachel words, and pounced on top of the brunette, going straight for neck and sucking on the cat's pulse point. "Ahh, Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked breathlessly, trying to get away from seeking lips on her neck. Quinn was getting more worked up with all the squirming that the diva was doing, moving quickly, she grabbed Rachel's head and planted her lips on plump ones.

Rachel stopped moving and became immobile under the lion. That was when she felt it, because of how close Quinn was to transforming, some of her lion parts had announced themselves and one specific was poking Rachel's thigh.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter. 100 points to anyone who can understand the ending. Hope you liked it, please review and catch you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: As promised a longer chapter, but sadly no M-rated smut yet, will possibly be in either chapter 5 or 6. Till next chap, enjoy.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

All Quinn knew was that somehow Rachel's scent was controlling her inner lion. Which in turn made her realize that the scent she had suddenly become addicted to was Rachel Berry, a cat in heat.

Rachel still didn't understand what was going on. She was literally being devour by a lion, who was actually one Quinn Fabray, ruler of McKinley and she didn't even know how to stop her. "Quinn it appears that your male lion counterpart is very aroused and your erection is pressing into my thigh." Rachel said, trying once again to talk some sense into Quinn.

A growl was the only returned response then Quinn bit into the diva's neck leaving a massive bruise, and causing a squeak to leave her captive's mouth.

Back inside the school, Santana was headed to the front doors with Brittany in tow. Santana and Brittany were both zebra's and instead of being black and white they were multicolored, Britt loved to no end. Santana wanted to get to the bottom of Quinn's supposed kidnap of the midget, hoping to find them in the parking lot.

When they were in the lot, the Latina noticed Quinn's car still there and the one back passenger door open. She also saw how the car was rocking in its space, and was frighten of what she might find if she went to look.

Spying a fire hose on a wall near where Quinn's car was, the proverbial light bulb went on in her head. All the two cats needed was a good old cold shower. Grabbing the hose and pulling. "Britt, when I say three, please turn the she on. We're going to give two kitty cats a bath." Santana said mischievously, wearing her famous smirk. "Sure Sanny." Brittany said eager to help her girlfriend in anyway.

The zebra moved closer tot the car, taking aim through the open door, where she noticed her best friend on top of a confused cat. "One, two...three." She counted, and on three, Britt turned the hose on. Two cats shrieked from the shock of the cold water.

"What the hell!" Roared a furious Lion Quinn, as she clambered off Rachel and out her car. When the HBIC saw who it was, she tackled a laughing zebra to the ground. "Oof." Santana let out as her back hit tar.

Rachel had gotten out of the car too, both she and Quinn were soaked. At that moment Santana had turned into an unlikely savior. She looked on, while Quinn bared her teeth at the Latina under her. "What were you think, you never interrupt a lion when they're a bout to mate." Quinn growled angrily, shoving Santana harder into the ground. The zebra couldn't believe what she had just heard. " Are you insane, it's Man hands over there, that you were about to mate with?" Santana asked, pointing to Rachel, getting angry with Quinn as well.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself, she's in heat, its instinctive of a cat to react the way I did. But now that I think about, thank you for stopping me." The head cheerleader said relieved, having returned to her normal self. She got off Santana and pulled her up. "Glad to help, it was absolutely hilarious how you both reacted like they say, cats don't like water." Santana said, giggling about it, while linking pinkies with Brittany. "It was really funny Q." Britt stated, then she and her zebra counterpart left the two cats and went back inside.

Rachel at this point was extremely angry with Quinn. "Rachel I am so sorry for everything. But to make sure it doesn't happen again, whenever you have your heat cycle, stay away from school for a couple of days. Or else I won't be held responsible for my actions." Quinn said, before the diva could say anything.

Santana had really done a number on her car, the whole back seat was sopping wet. "Man, S is paying half of the bill to have this dry cleaned." Quinn said to herself.

The reason why Quinn wasn't on a rampage to mate with Rachel around, was because the water had neutralized her heat scent, so the blonde was safe at that moment. Rachel on the other hand was pissed. "You Quinn Fabray should watch yourself, if you ever pull a stunt like that again. I promise you I will neuter you with a blunt pair of scissors." With that said, Rachel did her famous storm out, in this case storm in, into the school building, leaving a scardy cat behind.

**A/N: Hope you loved this one, I love writing humorous stories and love to play with cliches. This one was awesome to write. Please r & r, bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter. P.s. A heat cycle in this story happens every month.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

_3 weeks later:_

Over the next few weeks, everything went back to normal. Though Quinn stayed away from Rachel, and she and Finn had broken up, much to the shock of McKinley, everything was the same.

Rachel during that time had a long talk with her dad's about what had happened, Puck was also interested in knowing the reason. It turned out that Rachel had gone into her first heat cycle, in cats it started in the year that they turned sixteen. With Quinn being the only other cat at school, and a male one when she transformed, it was natural for the cheerleader to want to procreate.

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were walking down the school hall, everyone scurrying to get out their way. Quinn had noted the time period of when Rachel was about to go into heat, and was adamant that she was going to make the diva skip school when it started.

"If you come across Berry at any time, let me know, she and I need to talk." The head cheerleader said, as the trio stopped by her locker. "Sure kitty cat." Santana said, moving across the hall to where her and Britt's lockers were located. "Are you going to make kittens with Rachel?" Brittany asked, she knew that Quinn was powerless when her lion took over, and it would only be a matter of time before the two cats mated and became life mates. "No! Not if I can help it, I'm going to stay far away form her when she's in heat. Britt there aren't going to be any kittens." Quinn rushed out, trying not to remember the incident of her losing her self-control. It scared Quinn to think, if Santana hadn't stopped her, Rachel at that moment would be pregnant.

"We'll see Q, see you later." Brittany said with mystery and walked over to her girlfriend. The bell went and school began. The blonde's first lesson was spanish with Mr. Shuester, which meant she was about to see Rachel, perfect. She entered the class room, immediately going to the back and sitting down, waiting for everyone else to come in. Rachel was the last to walk in, which was unlike the tiny diva, for she was always first to class.

Because of her tardiness, the only seat for Rachel to take was next to the were-lion. As Rachel sat down, Quinn sniffed the air, smelling a scent that wasn't supposed to be on Rachel, it smelt as though a dumb giraffe had smothered Rachel. Letting out a deep growl, Quinn got up quickly, jumping over tables and chairs until she was standing in front of Finn. "Quinn, what on earth are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked, once his class had settled down after the lion's antics. "Not now, Shue." Quinn growled out, not taking her eyes off the confused football player,

Quinn was quietly growling, her whole body poised to attack. "Why is you scent on Rachel?" The lion asked angrily, moving closer to Finn, meanwhile Rachel had gotten up and was carefully approaching the cheerleader and jock. "What do you mean Quinn, all I did was hug her hello." Finn answered, lost to what was going on. Rachel, by now, was standing a meter away from the two. "That's not all Finn, you also asked me out." Rachel felt obligated to say.

"You asked her out!" The HBIC yelled, straight into the giants face. "Yes?" Finn questionly whispered. He was scared, he had never seen the lion this angry before, the closest was three weeks ago when Quinn had kidnapped Rachel. "Yes, Quinn, Finn asked me out and I accepted." Rachel clarified for Finn, who was completely speechless and moving inch by inch to get away form the fierce looking blonde.

At hearing that the brunette had accepted, Quinn quickly turned to face Rachel, feeling her lion about to come raging out. The rest of the class was enjoying the drama that was unfolding before their eyes. "You accepted?" Quinn asked calmly as she advanced on Rachel, until her back hit a wall, she was now trapped. "Yes, you two have been broken up for two weeks, I see that as an acceptable amount of time for a relationship to cool-off, so what should stop Finn from asking me?" Rachel stated, lifting her chin toward the lion.

Quinn being so close to transformation, her tail had grown and was flicking back and forth as she moved in on the little cat. "This should stop him, as you say." The blonde growled out. Quickly grabbing Rachel's neck, Quinn lowered the collar of the diva's shirt and showed Finn and the rest of the class the bruise on her neck that Quinn had made three weeks ago. "This bruise shows that you belong to me." Quinn roared, and to prove her point, dove in and bit Rachel's neck again, in the same spot. "You will always be mine." The lion said when she came back up.

The whole class gasped, including Mr. Shue, at Quinn's display of dominance. The resident diva, Rachel Berry, had just been claimed in front of everyone.

Not caring that she was going to miss class, Quinn got her books and bag and left the class, going straight to her car and driving home. She had decided that she was going to stay away form McKinley for a few days to cool off, so that she didn't end up killing a constipated giraffe.

**A/N: End of this chap. Next chapter = sexy times. ;) Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: As promised, this chap has Quinn and Rachel sexy times. This is my first time writing a sex scene, so bare with me.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

Quinn had stayed away from school for four days, not wanting to see anyone including Santana and Brittany. The cheerleader had lost track of time over the days she had missed, so she didn't know that today was an important day.

"Hey Q, where's you been?" Santana greeted as the blonde walked up to her locker. "Just needed time to relax." Quinn answered, opening her locker and gathered her books. Santana walked over and leaned against the locker next door to Quinn's. "Well yeah, I would also need a little time off, if I had claimed our very own midget in front of my class." Santana sarcastically replied. "What the hell, Q? It's all over school, you've been MIA for four days, while Berry has been wearing scarves to hide the bite mark." Santana went into a lecture, standing up straight meaning business. Before she could carry on her Rachel Berry type rant, the Rachel Berry walked into the school building.

As Rachel walked into school, she was hoping that Quinn wouldn't be at school again that day, because she had started her heat cycle that morning. Sadly her hoping was useless, as Quinn Fabray was at school.

Quinn was facing away from the entrance, but as soon as Rachel entered, the lion smelt her. _Oh man_ _here we go again._ She thought, turning around to see, the culprit that was about to make her lose control, walking around the corner to her locker. The smell was strong and before Quinn knew it, she was following the scent, leaving Santana in the dark as to what was going on.

The whole school watched in rapt attention as Quinn slowly transformed as she stalked up to Rachel's locker. "I told you not to come to school when you are in heat, did I not?" Quinn growled out, standing directly behind the diva as she took books out. Rachel turned around in fright, coming face to face with a human-lion. Before she could say anything, she was hoisted yet again onto Quinn's shoulder. "No, Quinn, please don't do this." The cat pleads with her captor. Quinn doesn't say a word, and just walks out the doors straight to her car. "We're going to do this right." Quinn growls finally saying something. With that she dumps Rachel on the passenger seat and ties her to it with the seat belt, making sure she can't escape. Getting in the car, she floored the accelerator, speeding out of the parking lot, headed for her house.

* * *

Rachel had been squirming the whole ride, trying to get out of her findings, and every time she did she got a growl directed at her.

Finally they arrived at Quinn's house, the lion immediately getting out and going to Rachel's side and undoing her and picking her up again. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be mine forever." Quinn stated, entering the house, going up the stairs two at a time. Once on the landing, Quinn opened a door that led to a red and green colored room. "I can't wait for this." The lion said, dumping Rachel on a queen sized bed, letting out a squeak. "Quinn, I repeat, I have a rape whistle and will use it." The diva threatened, having taken out said whistle to show Quinn. With a swipe of a paw, the whistle clattered to the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm doomed." Rachel said miserably as Quinn started to undress the cat. Then the lion started to kiss and suck on the claim bite on Rachel's neck. The brunette wriggled and squirmed under the blonde, but halted as soon as she felt the cheerleader's arousal, a ten inch cock was pressing down on her core. Rachel couldn't help but moan at the size. _No, she was not supposed to feel arousal, bad_ _kitty_. The brunette argued with herself.

Quinn smelt Rachel's arousal, in response she canted her hips into the girl beneath her, causing Rachel to buck back. The lion carried on undressing the cat, as she moved down, kissing and nipping at all the new skin that was revealed. As she went on, Rachel was getting more aroused, and started to go into half-transformation; her nails growing in length, tail growing and tangling with Quinn's own grown one, as well as her tongue getting longer, Rachel was now half human and half African cat.

Once Quinn had finished undressing Rachel, she quickly undressed herself, stopping just before her boxers. Rachel looked on, licking her lips as every item of clothing was removed. Quinn was magnificent, strong muscular legs and arms, well defined abs, long tail swishing back and forth, and hair having turned into a black and gold mane. To top off the lion, was the gigantic cock straining against her boxer briefs.

At the sight of the big cock, Rachel started to purr. The sound spurred Quinn on, quickly she rid herself of the boxers then pounced on top of the small cat. "Rachel I need you now." Quinn groaned out, while positioning her cock in line with Rachel's entrance. The cat was wet, so that was enough lubrication for the size of Quinn. "Quinn, I need you too, please." Rachel moaned out, feeling the cock just where she needed it, all the lion needed to do was push forward. Quinn looked down at the cat, struck by how beautiful she was, only now realizing.

With one quick, hard thrust of her hips, Quinn was buried to the hilt in pure warm wetness. "Ah!" Rachel cried out as her hymen was broken, and she became Quinn's. When a cat mates they form a bond with their mate, that no one could break except death. Quinn realized this was going to be fast, her lion had completely taken over her, and she started to pound Rachel, going fast and hard as possible. Rachel cried and groaned with each exit and re-entrance into her, moving in time with Quinn's movements.

The brunette started to feel a coiling in her lower body, her impending orgasm getting closer. Quinn quickly grabbed hold of her headboard above them, using it as leverage to push deeper into her mate. Finally, with a hard thrust, she sent Rachel into orgasm, cumming straight after, releasing her lion seed into Rachel's tight channel, and collapsing on top of her, purring in content.

Once their breathing had slowed down and become manageable, did Rachel only realize what they had done. They had just mated, while she was in heat, which is when a cat is fertile, without protection, Quinn still inside her, making sure none of her seed leaked out of Rachel.

They were 110% screwed, the shit had just hit the fan.

**A/N: Well that was hard to write. Please let me know if the smut is alright, next chapter will be slower and romantic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**A/N: Sorry about the two day wait, had a bit of writers block, but now cleared after a good spring clean:) Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

Quinn woke three hours later, disoriented and sore. There was a movement to her left. "Ah!" She shouted, jumping out of the bed, dragging half the bed sheet with her. Focusing on the bed's sole occupant, Quinn saw brown hair and a tiny diva, curled up in a ball.

Slowly the memory of what the had done came back to the blonde. She and Rachel had mated, that meant they were mated for life. Quinn sniffed the air and noticed a different smell, it smelt like baby powder and seemed to be coming from Rachel, who didn't smell like bacon anymore, meaning that her heat cycle had stopped. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Rachel, Rach, wake up." The blonde said, nudging the brunette in the ribs. "Num." Was the mumbled response and Rachel turned over. Well if she wasn't going to budge, time to calling the big guns. Quinn gripped the bed spread, and with a swift pull, the diva went flying off the bed. "Meow!" She cried out, landing on her feet before she hit the ground. "What the hell Quinn!" Rachel yelled, looking at the blonde, whose eyes were no where near her face.

Quinn just stared at the naked body in front of her, and she felt the stirrings of her lion, it was recognizing its mate. "Quinn, my eyes are up here." Rachel said awkwardly, as soon as the blonde met her eyes, she saw the black desire swirling in them, causing her to gasp."No, Quinn, we already weren't supposed to mate, I don't think doing it again is the best idea." Rachel said, moving to the other side of the bed, to get away from Quinn. "No, you are mine, I can have you whenever I want." Quinn growled, also releasing pheromones into the air, that would arouse Rachel's inner cat, to want to mate.

The diva reacted instantly, instead of Quinn this time, she pounced on top of the blonde, sending them falling to the bed. Rachel savored her one moment of dominance, before she was. On her back. Quinn looming above her. Their bodies reacted quickly to each other, both transforming half way into their animals. Though lion Quinn wanted to mate fast and hard, the blonde managed to get it under control, this time around she wanted to go slow with Rachel.

Since they were already naked, Quinn immediately started to worship the body that was carrying her heirs. Rachel moaned as the cheerleader attached herself to one of the diva's nipples sucking and licking, while her one hand played with the other, making the both hard. Quinn's other hand roamed over her mates body, getting to know every bump and crevice. Rachel didn't know what to do with her hands, so she planted them on Quinn's back, going up and down, scratching and massaging, while the blonde carried on playing with her new toys.

Quinn felt herself get hard and throbbing, wanting to just put itself into Rachel's heat, but still Quinn managed to subdue it. After thoroughly exploring Rachel's upper half, the cheerleader moved down the diva, stopping when she was at eye level with Rach's core. It was shaven except for a runway patch of hair leading to its treasure. Bring her arms around the brunette's thighs, Quinn opened Rachel, seeing her clit red and swollen, the blonde dove in and attached her lips to it, sucking hard, illiciting the most heinous sounds from above her. "Fuck, Quinn, shit, ahh!" Just with sucking, Rachel was close. With a nip to her clit from her mate, the diva went over the edge into a heavenly spiral.

Quinn licked her lips, watching as her love came back from unconsciousness. She realized that she had a powerful effect on her mate. "That was amazing Quinn." Rachel said breathlessly, when she looked up, she barely recognize Quinn, she was so close to transformation, eyes glowing gold. "My turn." The lion growled out, flipping Rachel onto her stomach and lifting her up. "Quinn, what...Ah!" Was heard as she was impaled with Quinn's cock from behind. Not giving the diva time to adjust, Quinn pounded Rachel's core like a jackhammer, not caring about her mate's cries.

Carrying on thrusting, Quinn sent Rachel over the edge again, as well as herself, biting into the other side of Rachel's neck creating another claim bite, then emptying her seed into the diva, even though she was already pregnant. The blonde wriggled a bit, resulting in a hiss from Rachel, Quinn found that she was still hard, so slowly began to thrust again. "No Q, to sensitive." Rachel cried slightly as Quinn went faster. She didn't care, she was still throbbing and she was going to get rid of it. Placing her hands on top of Rachel's intertwining them and giving herself more leverage. Three quick thrust and that went over again.

Quinn lay down on her back, cuddling Rachel into her side. "I hate you right now Quinn Fabray." Rachel said against the blonde's neck. "And why is that Rachel Fabray?" Quinn replied sarcastically, knowing exactly why Rachel wasn't happy with her. Rachel got up on her arms and leaned over her mate. "Don't call me that, and because you took my virginity, that I was only planning to lose when I was 25 and married, and on top of that, you have gotten me pregnant." Rachel finished her speech, the lay down again.

Quinn didn't say anything for a while, taking in that she had gotten Rachel pregnant, it made her feel proud that she had accomplished it. "First of all, because of our mating you are my wife, meaning you were already married when you last your virginity, so you are Rachel Fabray, get used to it. Secondly you were the one in heat, I warned you, so suck it up for now, and let's get some sleep, we can wait till morning to face reality. Quinn said, then kissed the diva's head and closed her eyes. "Fine, but know I'm not happy about this." Rachel huffed reluctantly, snuggling closer and closing her eyes, both falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next one bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back, sorry about the long wait, just started exams and had writers block. So on with the next chapter. Hope you like. P.s. Yes Rachel will be having more than one baby.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

Quinn woke up the next morning, fully refreshed and excited about her first day of being married. There was a slight movement, and the blonde turned to look at her wife. She was sleeping on her stomach, hair an absolute mess, but so adorably cute, so Quinn just watched her sleep for a few minutes. Looking at her digital alarm clock, she saw that they only had half an hour to get ready for school.

Jumping out of the bed, she ran to her bathroom and started the shower. Running back to Rachel, she picked her up and went back to the bathroom. Since they were both still naked from the night before, Quinn walked into the shower and put the brunette under the warm water. "Ahh!" Rachel yelled out from the shock of water, making the blonde drop her on her feet. "Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, angry and confused at what her mate was doing, which was lathering both of them with soap. "We have only half an hour to be at school." Was the only explanation that Quinn gave, carrying on washing the both of them. "Rinse." The lion said, pushing the cat back under the warm spray. Rachel complied and quickly did rinse the soap off her, followed by Quinn doing the same to herself, who then turned off the water.

Once they were dressed, Rachel in a borrowed pair of jeans and a shirt, which were a bit to big, from Quinn, and Quinn in another pair of jeans and a black shirt. They quickly had breakfast, Quinn sticking to a bowl of Cheerios and Rachel a granola bar and an apple, they were on their way to school. Parking the car in the school lot, Rachel spoke up. "What do we say, if we are questioned on our activities yesterday. Seeing as we both missed school?" She asked her wife, who had her hand on the door knob to get out of the car. "Tell them the truth, we are newly mated so we needed a day to ourselves, almost like a honeymoon." Quinn answered and climbed out the car.

Rachel quickly followed, trying to keep up. "And what do I tell Noah, and my Dad's?" She asked, effectively stopping the lion in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, Quinn turned to her bride, she was right, they needed to talk before entering the school of terror. "I'll talk to them tonight, then when my mom gets back from her business trip, we will have a proper talk, and sort out everything. Ok?" Quinn said, moving closer to her wife, as some people in the parking lot watched the new couple with interest. "Okay, that sounds best." Rachel agreed, making her way to the school doors, to be stopped by the hand on her arm. "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting, I'm scared. We're married, and I got you pregnant and we are only in high school. I really am sorry." Quinn said quietly, that Rachel could barely hear her. Taking hold of her hand, she pulled her wife to her, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. "Hey, its alright, we'll get through this, it was bound to happen, with us being the only cats in town who hadn't mated. You Quinn Fabray and I'm Rachel Fabray, as you say 'a Fabray can do anything'. We can do this." Rachel said reassuringly to her mate, then pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"Come on let's go face this school." Quinn said, feeling on top of the world all of a sudden. "Oh by the way, I love you." Quinn said kissing Rachel again, who kissed back, which caused her to deepen the kiss. "I love you too." Rachel said once they had pulled away. Quinn took her wife's hand and they walked into the school.

* * *

When they entered the school, there was a hushed silence. Apparently the spotting of them in the parking lot had spread like wild fire, and now everyone knew they were in some way together. "Well this is just great." Quinn said out loud, which caused a ripple effect through everyone, and they quickly got back to whatever they were doing, before the couple had entered.

Quinn walked Rachel to her locker, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later in Spanish, love you." Quinn said giving her another peck. "Mmhm, okay, love you too." Rachel replied, giving her wife a hug. Quinn left to go to her locker, only to be cornered by Santana at it. "What the hell Q? You're with the midget, what are you thinking?" The Latina asked right out, not going to beat about the bush. "Don't you dare call my wife a midget." Quinn growled out, pushing past her best friend to get into her locker and get her books.

"Wife. Oh fuck, it's worse than I thought." The zebra said in shock. "You mated didn't you, that's why all so lovey dovey now, isn't it?" Santana asked, looking at the lion carefully. "Yes, we mated, now we're married." Quinn let out on a sigh, not wanting to have discussion with the zebra, it was to early in the morning. "Did you get her pregnant?" Santana asked another question, she wanted to know everything, she was worried about her friend. "Yes, and I know that we're young and in high school, and because we're cats, Rachel will be having a litter, it's to late to do anything about it." Quinn said, before the zebra could but in. "Now leave it alone." On that note, Quinn marched off to her first lesson of the day, leaving behind a zebra in shock once again.

**A/N: Hope this was alright, let me know. I'll try not to take to long to post the next chapter. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi all soooo sorrry for the long wait, have been writing major exams, but have now finished. This chapter is Puck's reaction, as an apology for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

The day progressed slowly, everyone was excitedly whispering among themselves about the fact that the queen of McKinley was now dating the bottom feeder of the school. Even the teachers were in shock and awe of the new development .

Santana and Brittany sat in english class beside Quinn, the Latina was watching her friend with a sharp eye. "Congratulations on marrying Rachel." Brittany whispered into Quinn's ear. At least some one was happy for the lion and the cat. " I can't wait to be an aunty." Britt carried on saying. "Thanks B, you're going to be an awesome aunt" Quinn said, while Santana just scoffed at the idea. "Sanny that means you'll be an aunty too." The zebra said excitedly to her mate. "Whop dee do." Santana deadpanned.

Quinn just grinned at her friend, feeling like a stud with all of the talk about being aunts, knowing that she was the one to get Rachel pregnant.

* * *

The fourth lesson before lunch was Spanish, Quinn ran as fast as she could to Mr Shue's class, impatiently wanting to see Rachel. The minute her mate walked into the class, Quinn pounced, jumping out her chair and giving the diva a hard kiss. The whole class gasped at the action, while Rachel sighed into the kiss. "Alright class...?" Mr Shue started to say as he walked into class, stopping when he noticed the two teens making out. "Quinn could you kindly extract your tongue from Rachel's mouth and sit down." He said finally finding his voice. Quinn broke away from her wife and blushed deep scarlet when she notice that all eyes were on her. "Sorry." She said quickly then grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to their shared desk.

Mr Shue began the lesson and everyone else went back to their own conversations, completely ignoring the teacher. Which led to Shue giving up with the lesson and letting everyone do their own thing.

"I missed you so badly, I feel so lost without you near me. This mating bond between us is strong." Quinn whispered into her mate's ear, wrapping an arm around Rachel and cuddling up with her. " I know what you mean, it feels like my heart aches without being near you, I kept looking around in class to see if I could find you." Rachel agreed, putting in how she felt too. "Well at least it's lunch after this." Quinn said, hugging her cat tightly as the bell went.

* * *

Puck was pissed, beyond pissed, he was absolutely furious, and if he was in a cartoon, his face would be blood red and steam would be pouring out his ears. The jackal could not believe what he had heard that morning, Quinn Fabray was dating his twin sister and didn't even have the decency to ask his permission. And on top of that, knowing they were the only cats in town to mate, it was safe to assume that his baby sister by two minutes was pregnant. "Quinn Fabray! You are gonna wish you were never born, for getting my sister pregnant!" He yelled out into the cafeteria, as he zoned in on his target.

Form his outburst, the cafeteria had gone dead quite. Quinn was sitting with Rachel and the other gleeks, watching Puck intently, hoping he didn't do anything stupid. He may be big in human form compared to her, but if the were to fight and transform into their animal form, a jackal would be know match for a lion. So Quinn hoped that she didn't have to fight him, because if she did, she easily kill her new brother in-law.

Puck stomped over to the table where they were all seated. Rachel stood up and face her brother, while the whole school watch, waiting for more drama to unfold. Who knew the gleeks led such interesting lives outside of school? Some people didn't even know that Rachel Berry was the brother of Noah Puckerman. " Now Noah, calm down, let's just sit down and talk about this rationally, okay?" Rachel asked softly to the jackal, maneuvering him to sit next to her. "Okay, now listen to what I have to say, before you blow a gasket and try to kill my wife." Rachel carried on saying.

Once all was calm, Rachel told everyone at their table what had happened with her and Quinn, leaving out the intimate details. " So let me get this straight, because you two mated, you are married, and because of the mating you are also pregnant, right?" Puck asked, making sure he got the jist of everything. "That's right man, and that also means that you are my brother in-law and that you are going to be an uncle." Quinn answered, finally saying something, after her wife had stopped talking. "That's really cool, I got a new sister and I'm gonna be an uncle. Sorry about how I acted Quinn, it's just that Rachel is my baby sister..." Puck said. "By two minutes!" Rachel interrupted. "Anyway, I just want to protect her." Puck continued, ignoring his sister. "No hard feelings, man." Quinn said an shook hands with the jackal.

"I can tell you one thing, though. Dad and Daddy are going to be mad when they find out, not to mention, how your mom is going to react Quinn. I'm glad I'm not you." Puck said, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead. Quinn suddenly look very queasy and started to sway on the edge of her seat. "Hey, sweetheart, relax, everything is going to be alright." Rachel said, trying to reassure the lion, while completely agreeing with Puck. She quickly kissed her mate, and Quinn immediately felt better. "Everything will be alright." Rachel repeated.

Famous last words.

**A/N: Hope it met expectations, sorry again for the long wait:) Next chapter we find out how the Berry men react. Until then, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy and sorry about the wait. :{**

**Animals:**  
**Quinn = Lion**  
**Santana = Zebra**  
**Brittany = Zebra**  
**Rachel = African wild cat**  
**Finn = Giraffe**  
**Puck = Jackal**  
**Kurt = Peacock**  
**Mercedes = Warthog**  
**Tina = Fish Eagle**  
**Mike = Fish Eagle**  
**Blaine = Peacock**  
**Sam = Rhino**  
**Artie = Crocodile**

* * *

Quinn was running as fast as she could, out the front door, down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She needed to get away from the berry's house quickly.

She and Rachel had just told the brunette's dads that Quinn and Rachel were newly mated and that the cat was pregnant. The moment that they had told the Berry men, they transformed into their animals. Leroy a jackal and Hiram a cat. This is why Quinn was running as fast as she could away from Rachel's house, the lion, though bigger than both the jackal and the cat, was scared.

"Quinn, please don't run away. They have transformed back and suggested that we talk about this calmly." Rachel said, catching up with her mate. Rachel had been very surprised about her parents reaction, she had not expected it. "Okay, as long as though don't try to kill me." Quinn conceded, knowing that there was no way to say no to her wife, she was already whipped.

The brunette led the way back into the house, Puck and her fathers were still in the living room. When Puck saw the big bad lion's scared face, he burst out laughing. "Oh man, dude you have no idea how funny it was to see you run out the house so fast." Puck commented, clapping a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Glad to know that I provided you with some amusement." Was her sarcastic reply to the jackal.

"Anyway, we are sorry about how we reacted, I suppose we should of expected something like this to happen." Leroy apologized, sticking out his hand, hoping for forgiveness. Quinn shook it. "Apology accepted, but what did you mean by expecting it to happen?" Quinn asked confused by the last part of what Leroy said. This time Hiram spoke up. "What he means is, since you are the only to cats in Lima that haven't mated, it was kind of expected that one day you two would end up together, just not so soon." He clarified.

"That make sense." Rachel said after thinking it over for a moment, she then pulled Quinn over to a couch and sat down, her wife following. "Well now we have to talk about your plans for the future, with about a half a dozen kittens on the way." Hiram said seriously. "You're right. I have a bit of money saved up, I usually work over the school holidays. I can see about getting a part time job for after school at Walmart." Quinn suggested, taking hold of Rachel's hand and squeezing it lightly. "Good, I'm proud to see you take the responsibility so quickly." Leroy said, very happy to know that the lion had already come up with a plan.

"Lastly, when are you going to tell your mom, Quinn?" Hiram asked, he hoped that Judy didn't do anything rash when she found out. "Well mom only gets back on Sunday, so I was thinking of telling her on Sunday evening." The blonde said, confirming that they would be telling her soon. "Well for your sake I hope it goes well, one other thing I realized, is since you are mated and an alpha lion, you will be taking over from you mom, effectively making you the leader of all the cats in Lima, including me." Hiram said, surprised a little, to know the lion that was sitting across from him was his alpha now and his daughter in-law too.

"Alpha lion, mom's not going to be happy I took her title." Quinn gulped, she just hoped her mom wouldn't be to hard on her. "Well now that everything is now sorted, until judy is told, I would like to say one more thing. Welcome to the family Quinn." Leroy said, pulling everybody into a group hug, including Puck.

* * *

**A/N: well that's chapter 9, next chap Quinn's mom finds out that she is going to be a grand mother. How will she react?**

**P.s: Sorry about the long period between updates, life is a bit busy at the moment. Until next time. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy.**

**Animals:**  
**Quinn = Lion**  
**Santana = Zebra**  
**Brittany = Zebra**  
**Rachel = African wild cat**  
**Finn = Giraffe**  
**Puck = Jackal**  
**Kurt = Peacock**  
**Mercedes = Warthog**  
**Tina = Fish Eagle**  
**Mike = Fish Eagle**  
**Blaine = Peacock**  
**Sam = Rhino**  
**Artie = Crocodile**

* * *

Judy Fabray entered her house, she could immediately detect a change with her keen sense of smell. She had returned early from her conference, because she felt her alphaship be taken away and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, get down here this instant!" Judy shouted into the house, she heard shuffling upstairs and whispered voices. "And bring your mate." She added, she should of known that Quinn would not leave her mate's side since she was newly mated.

"Hi Mom, your back early." Quinn said from the top of the stairs, walking down slowly followed by Rachel who just stayed quiet. Quinn knew that she couldn't hide the fact that she had mated, lions have a keen sense of smell. "Yes, because I sensed my alphaship leave me, so I knew you had mated." Judy answered Quinn's unspoken question. "in the living room, we need to talk." Judy said and led the way into the specified room.

Once they were all seated, Judy began to speak. "Hello Rachel, how are you feeling?" She greeted her new daughter in-law and mother of her grandchildren. "I'm good Mrs. Fabray, morning sickness isn't to bad, its only just started." Rachel answered, she was happy that the elder Fabray wasn't screaming and ranting about how her daughter could of done this. "Judy please,that's good, with cats, pregnancy are never to bad, and at least it only last four months, compared to any other animals." Judy said, that appeased Rachel, happy to know the pregnancy would be a long one.

"Mom, I've already got a job, we told the Berry men, they helped us, sorry about taking alpha, but everything is fine." Quinn said, taking hold of her mother's hands and giving it a squeezed to reassure Judy. "I'm glad, and I knew that once you mated, that you would become alpha, I just didn't expect it so soon." Judy said to the blonde, squeezing her hand back.

"Well now that we have gone through all this, I'm hungry, so how about I make us some dinner?" Judy suggested, getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Can we have some bacon mom?" Quinn asked eagerly, her mother knew just how she liked her bacon. "Ew, please no, Quinn you know I'm vegan." Rachel said, just the thought of those poor innocent piggy's made her nauseas.

Judy just giggled to herself, loving to hear a lively voice in her home again. She knew that when she was pregnant with Quinn she craved bacon, and if these cubs were indeed Quinn's offspring, she knew that Rachel would be craving bacon in no time. Judy just hopped it didn't affect the tiny brunette to much with being a vegan, or else Quinn would have her work cut out for her, when it came to pleasing her wife.

"I'll cook you a tiny bit Quinn, and Rachel, how do you feel about a nice garden salad?" Judy shouted from the kitchen, startling the teens from their argument. "That will be fine Judy." Rachel called out, happy someone was listening to her about being a vegan. "I'm going to make salads for all of us, Quinn you can have you bacon sprinkled on top." With that Judy set about preparing a simple salad.

"Mmmm. Since we have some alone time." Quinn said suggestively, pulling her wife into her lap, and kissing down Rachel's neck. "Uhh, mmmm, Quinn your mom is like only five meters away from us." Rachel said, trying to stop the blonde, even though she actually didn't want to. Quinn attacked the brunette's lips, not wanting Rachel to speak anymore.

"Dinner's ready, Quinn would you please get control of yourself, and come to the dining room." Judy said, when she popped her head out the kitchen door. Quinn unattached herself from Rachel's lips. "How did you know it was me?" Quinn asked indignantly pulling Rachel with her to the dining room. "Simple, you are my daughter." Judy said, laying down bowls of salad for each of them, Quinn's being the only one with bacon.

Rachel could smell something tantalizing from Quinn's direction. She then realized it was the bacon. "Quinn I hate you right now, but I want some of your bacon so badly, I don't care, gimme." Rachel growled at her partner. This scared Quinn, she had never heard Rachel speak like that to any one before. "Sure." Quinn said moving her bowl to Rachel, who promptly attacked the dish and ate all the bacon. "Hey!" Quinn cried out when she saw all her beloved bacon gone. "Don't you 'hey' me, your the one who did this to me, you big dumb lion." Rachel growled then carried on eating the rest of her own salad, after giving back Quinn's, who just stared at her plate longingly.

And all that was heard out of the silence was the cackling laugh of Judy Fabray.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, sorry about the wait, will post each chapter when I can, finals at the moment are a bitch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. This story is almost done. Maybe 3 or 4 to go. Enjoy this one. Sorry about the lateness.**

**Animals:**  
**Quinn = Lion**  
**Santana = Zebra**  
**Brittany = Zebra**  
**Rachel = African wild cat**  
**Finn = Giraffe**  
**Puck = Jackal**  
**Kurt = Peacock**  
**Mercedes = Warthog**  
**Tina = Fish Eagle**  
**Mike = Fish Eagle**  
**Blaine = Peacock**  
**Sam = Rhino**  
**Artie = Crocodile**

* * *

The next day at school, no one could keep quiet about the new couple. They all knew the process of mating. Once mated, you are mated for life, no matter at what age you mated. But they were still getting used having a new hierarchy with Quinn and Rachel being at the top.

Sam the rhino and Artie the crocodile weren't paying any attention to what was going on, they were happy for their friends, but they were more interested talking about Avatar and Call of Duty. Walking into Glee club, the lion and the cat were surrounded by their friends.

"Congrats guys." Mercedes said, giving them a bone crushing hug. Everyone was so happy for the new couple and were looking forward to being surrogate aunts and uncles when the cubs were born. "Thanks Merc, and the rest of you." Quinn said, getting handshakes from all the boys, including Finn.

"Okay, class let's begin today's lesson." Mr Shue said walking into class and writing the word 'life' on the white board. "Everyone grab a partner, you have to do a duet and a song on life around us." Shue explained. Immediately everyone had a partner, no surprise that Quinn and Rachel were together.

"Let's do We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel, that's a song about life and what's happened around the world." Quinn suggested, once Mr. Shue told the to think of songs to sing. "That's a brilliant idea, baby." Rachel said, giving her lion a quick kiss. "Great. We can do it on Friday." Quinn said.

Once everyone had chosen songs, they left for the day. Quinn planning on going to Rachel's house to start practicing the song.

"I bet they're not even going to practice, they can barely keep their hands off each other at school, if they're alone no work will be done." Santana said, watching the cats as they ran to Quinn's car. "Come on Britt, I need my sexy times." She carried on saying, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and rushing to her own car.

"Those four girls are horny all the time." Kurt said to Mercedes as they watched their friends rush home. "You got that right." Mercedes agreed and then left everyone on their own.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, sorry about lateness again and the shortness of this chap. Until next time. Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all the suggestions that were sent to me.**

**To ShadowCub and xGleexFanx, in this chapter I have used your ideas, so thank you so very much for your input, because the have helped me getting the story along.**

**So without further a due here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

* * *

It had been little over a month that Quinn and Rachel had been a couple and Rachel being pregnant. Due to Rachel and Quinn being cats, cats only are pregnant for little over three months, so that would mean Rachel had two more months to go. She was already showing quiet a bit, having just found out she was pregnant with triplets, it was understandable. Once Quinn found out about her three kids, all the guys were slapping her on the back and telling her what a stud she was.

It was a few days later that something happened to drop in at their school. A new student who had just transferred from Carmel was causing quite a buzz. In through the school doors walked the first wild dog that McKinley had ever had, Jesse . Wild dogs were know for the majestic color patterns and their magnificent singing voices. That was only the good side of them, the bead side of them is that they were know for dating outside of their species and taking away loved ones from their mates. For Rachel and Quinn, this meant trouble.

Quinn watched the wild dog walk down the hallway, sniffing at everyone he passed, he was familiarizing himself with the school and its students. He had apparently already been assigned a locker, who happened to be right next door to Rachel's. Quinn was not too happy about this.

"Hi, I'm Jesse." The boy said, introducing himself to Rachel, the tiny diva turned around, shocking the ex-Carmel student, when he saw she was pregnant. "Oh, Hello, I'm Rachel Fabray, Glee club captain and future Broadway star, how do you do." Rachel said, extending her hand in greeting. Jesse shook it with enthusiasm. "Broadway? I'm also going to be a Broadway star. I'm Jesse , ex-leader of Vocal Adrenalin." The brunette boy said excitedly. The moment Rachel heard the name Vocal Adrenalin, she immediately stopped smiling. They had been their competition since Glee club had started.

"Since you guys have a Glee club would I be able to join?" Jesse asked, snapping the cat out of her thoughts. "Well if you audition, yes, seeing as you were in Vocal Adrenalin and all you should get in without a problem, if you'll excuse me, I must get to my first class." Rachel said quickly, wanting to get far away from the dog, he gave her the creeps for some reason.

Quinn had quietly watched the whole exchange between the wild dog and her mate, she didn't like the dog one bit. He reminded her a sleazy hyena, though a sophisticated one. She could smell that he could not be trusted. The lion had to keep him away from her mate, at all costs. "Santana." The blonde called to her multi-colored friend. The zebra walked over to her and waited for her to talk. "Slushy facial to the new kid, I don't want him anywhere near Rachel." Quinn order her best friend, knowing that the Latina would do it without a second thought. "You got it, ain't no one gonna mess with the HBIC's wife." Santana said, turning around to find Brittany to go to class.

Quinn ran to her class so that she wasn't late, and took a seat with Rachel at the back of the room. "Hey baby." Quinn greeted, giving the cat a peck on the lips. "Hey." Rachel answered back, then went back to concentrating on what the teacher was saying. Quinn looked forward and notice Jesse looking at her with a look of jealousy. Quinn caught his eye and growled under her breath, knowing the dog could hear her with his satellite ears. He turned around and didn't look back the rest of the period.

At lunch the Glee club were sitting at their table talking among themselves and how their day had been so far. Then Artie snapped out. "I heard Mr. Shue talking to the new kid, saying that he could join glee, rumour has it that he sang with Vocal Adrenalin." He finished saying, looking around to see everyone was quiet and staring passed him. "Actually I was the leader of Adrenalin, but I had to leave cause my dad transferred jobs, so here I am." Jesse said from behind the crocodile, before taking a seat with his lunch tray. "To all who don't know me, I'm Jesse ." He said, giving a slight wave.

A round of hellos was heard from the table, Jesse then turned to Rachel. "So who is this?" He asked motioning to Quinn, who had her arms around Rachel. "Oh, this is Quinn Fabray, my wife." Rachel said happily, snuggling more comfortably into her mate's arms, as Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around the African cat. That gave Jesse pause, but then quickly disguised it with a huge smile. "Oh how nice. So how long have you guys been mated for?" He asked, he didn't care that Rachel had a mate, he was determined to have Rachel to himself no matter who he hurt. "About a month and a half, I went into heat, and Quinn lost it, which led to us mating and her getting me pregnant, if you haven't noticed." Rachel told him the story. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell went signalling the end of lunch and the start of afternoon classes.

As everyone got up to leave, Santana and Quinn pulled Jesse to the side. "I am only going to say this once. Stay away from Rachel. I know your breed and if you dare touch her, just remember I'm a lion. And lions always beat every other animal in the wild. I won't hesitate to hurt you." Quinn said her speech in complete growl, inching closer to the Wild Dog's face, until they were nose to nose. Jesse gulped, moving back ward from the angry lion, as she half transformed from her anger. "Okay, I promise not to do anything, for now." He said with a smirk on his dog-like face.

Just as he turned around, Quinn growled and was about to lunge for him, but was held back by Santana who had silently been watching the exchange. "I will end you!" Quinn roared, trying to get out of the zebra's hold. "well until you do. May the best animal win." Jesse said leaving the cafeteria without a care in the world, not knowing he had pretty much signed his death warrant.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 12, hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter we see the last of Jesse, as well as the near birth of Rachel and Quinn's cubs, kittens or cubbens? ;}.**

**P.S: Sorry about the wait, finishing school and going to university as well as Christmas, can take up a lot of time. Hopefully it will calm down soon**

**So until next time. Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. some people hav asked me to name the animals that Will, Emma and Sue represent. I have decided to leave that up to you, let me know your ideas, and please remember they have to be African animals. Artie never was in a wheelchair for this story. Rachel and Puck are bother and sister through the same mother, but each of their fathers, Puck is a year older than Rachel.**

**To Meep, I really love your idea for the cubbettes, and so will be running with it in the next chapters to come.**

**Without further a due, here is Chapter 13.**

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

**Jesse = Wild dog**

**Will = ?**

**Emma = ?**

**Sue = ?**

* * *

Quinn and Santana had been keeping a close eye on Jesse for over another month, to see if he would try anything with Rachel. So far he hadn't, but he had managed to worm his way into a friendship with her that had bee causing a few fights between the cats, all because Quinn didn't trust the mangy dog and swore she never would. Quinn had already realized that this was Jesse's tactic, to be there for Rachel whenever they fought, and offer her comfort. so Quinn had decided to use another tactic. She was going to befriend the mutt and eventually one-up him and prove to Rachel what an asshole he really was.

The new tactic had been going well, there were no more fights, so Rachel wasn't running into Jesse's arms for comfort, Jesse didn't even register that all of this was a ploy, he already thought he won, which led them all to this moment in the school cafeteria, two weeks away from Rachel giving birth. Quinn had been in the gym working out her frustration of having to be chummy with the dog, while Jesse and Rachel were sitting next to each ather in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Quinn was punching the boxing bag with all her might, pretending it was Jesse 'gorgeous' face. As she went punch for punch, a freshman came running in, having been sent by Santana to get the lion and come to the cafeteria as quick as possible. "Santana said to come get you, something has happened to your wife." The freshman said, as he spoke the lion was already running down the halls, getting rid of her gloves along the way. As she neared the doors of the cafeteria, she heard shouting, that sounded really angry. She already knew it was her wife.

She pushed through the doors and came upon the site of a cowering dog with his tail between his legs getting what-for by a heavily pregnant cat that was poking him in the chest with every word she said. The whole school just watched the drama unfold and did nothing to help. except for the gleeks who were standing around the pair. "What the hell is going on!?" Roared an angry Quinn, wanting get her wife to shut up and calm down before she went into premature labour. The roar effectively shut her wife up who turned to look at her. "Hi sweetie." Rachel said in a calm voice, it really confused Quinn sometimes with her wife acting bipolar. "There was no need to swear, but as you asked, what happened here, is that this mutt of a majestic Wild dog tried to kiss me, and I was giving a piece of mind before you intterupted." Rachel huffed out angrily, turning to look at the frightened dog and hiss at him, which caused Jesse to cringe and try make himself smaller against the wall.

"He did what! Oh you son of a bitch." Quinn said, charging with her fist in the air about to knock the dog out. But she stopped when she heard a squeak. She turned to look at her friends and saw Finn pointing at a puddle of water under Rachel. "Why are you leaking." He said in a scared voice, not understanding what was going on. Puck turned to look at what his best friend was pointing at, when he saw the puddle of water, his face met the ground. Puck had just fainted. Brittany squealed and rushed over to help Rachel. "Rachie, you've just gone into labour." She said happily, that's when Finn also met the ground. The rest of the guys cried 'eww', while the girls gushed and ran to help Rachel sit down. Quinn just looked on in horror and concern, her wife's water had just broken so she should help her, but she was rooted to the spot she stood, because a liquid had just come out of her wife. It was by Brittany directing everyone on what to do that broke her out of her trance.

She ran over to her wife. "What can I do?" She asked urgently, looking between Rachel who was doing her laimse breathing, and Brittany who was holding Rachel steady. "Go fetch her emergency kit, and then pull your car around to the front of the school, we'll meet you there." Brittany ordered. Quinn took off immediately, followed closely by Santana who was determined to be near Quinn to calm her down incase the lion got too overwhelmed. They ran to Rachel's locker, got her bag of clothes for the hospital, then ran out to the parking lot. Quinn jumped into the driver seat, Santana in the passenger seat and the sped off to the front doors. Brittany was already waiting there with Rachel and the rest of the Glee club. Brittany opened the door and heped Rachel into the car. "Are you okay honey?" Quinn asked the cat, turning in her seat to see tht she was in fact alright. "I'm fine, the contractions haven't even started yet." The diva said through her breathing exercises. Once Britt and Rach were inside, Quinn sped out the parking lot, headed for the hospital.

The other gleeks were following them in their own cars, none of them were about to miss this birth, especially Puck, who had finally woken up, these were his nieces and nephews. They arrived at the hospital, Rachel was booked in after Quinn had thrown a hissy fit about medical aid, and Rachel's father Leroy had sorted it out. Now all the rest of the gleeks could do was play the waiting game. None even registered that the Wild dog troublemaker was no where in sight, and that he was actually already packing his stuff to get out of Lima as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 13, next chapter Rachel gives birth and we finally meet the naughty monsters, that are know as Quinn and Rachel's cubette's. Until next time. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I'm back so sorry for such a long wait, life has finally settled down for me at university, so I'll be writing more often now.**

**Here is the 14th Chapter, we finally meet the cubette's. Enjoy. **

**Animals:**

**Quinn = Lion**

**Santana = Zebra**

**Brittany = Zebra**

**Rachel = African wild cat**

**Finn = Giraffe**

**Puck = Jackal**

**Kurt = Peacock**

**Mercedes = Warthog**

**Tina = Fish Eagle**

**Mike = Fish Eagle**

**Blaine = Peacock**

**Sam = Rhino**

**Artie = Crocodile**

**Jesse = Wild dog**

**Will = Porcupine**

**Emma = Meerkat**

**Sue = African fish eagle**

* * *

There was a deafening from a hospital room in the Lima Private Hospital. Rachel Fabray had just gone into labour with triplets. All the gleeks were outside in the waiting room, covering their ears, seeing as Rachel had a loud voice added onto the fact that she was a cat and you got one piercing loud noise.

Santana and Brittany as well as the Berry's, including Puck, and Judy Fabray were in the room watching as Rachel started to push the first baby into the world. Quinn was sitting behind Rachel helping her breathe as well as give her two hands to take her pain out on. Dr. Larson, the diva's gynecologist was between the cat's legs ready to pull out the first baby as soon as its head started to show. "Okay, come on Rachel, I can see the head starting to crown. Push." The doctor encouraged. "Okay, here goes." Rachel panted and started to push. With cats the birthing process isn't very long, so Rachel wouldn't take to long to give birth. "Ahh!" She screamed, but carried on pushing. "There's the head, come on push." Larson's repeated. "It hurts." Rachel cried, as Quinn rubbed her shoulders. "Come on sweetie, you can do it." The lion said, kissing Rachel's temple. Rachel started to push again. "Just need to get the shoulders out." Judy said, watching from the doctor's vantage point. With one more push the first baby was out. "Its a girl." And as soon as those words were spoken, the little girl let out a screech worthy of her own mother. "Oh, mm." Rachel panted, watching as one of the nurse's took her to be cleaned up.

"One down and two to go." Santana quipped out, which earned a glare from every one except the doctor and Rachel as she got ready to push again. "Push." The doctor instructed, which the brunette did, pushing as hard as she could. "I am going to neuter when this is over, you are never going to get me pregnant again." Rachel yelled at Quinn, still pushing. "Ahh!" With another push, baby number two was in the world. "Its another girl." Judy said excitedly, these were her grandchildren after all. The baby let out a cry, that was more of a squeak, than anything. "Aww." Brittany said, watching as another nurse to her to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Okay sweetie, let's get our last daughter out to meet us." Quinn encourage, wincing slightly as Rachel squeeze her hands till they were numb. "Alright." The cat complied and started to push for the last time. "There's a head." Dr. Larson said, which caused to Rachel to give one last almighty push. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed, pushing the last baby out. "Its a girl again, but she has Quinn's dick." Santana said. The baby opened her mouth and let out a roar. "She's definitely you daughter Q." Santana said after hearing the roar, as the baby was taken to her sisters to also be cleaned and weighed. " Crass, S, but she has my extra appendage cause she will carry on the line of Fabray once she becomes alpha after me." Quinn explained, keeping her arms wrapped around her wife.

"You did well sweetheart, thank you for bring our children into the world." Quinn said, before giving a kiss to the diva, who was quite tired, and snuggled into the lion. "Thank you for giving me children." Rachel said softly, returning the kiss. Brittany watched the couple, feeling slightly jealous. She turned to Santana and hugged her. "I want a baby." She whispered into her mate's ear, causing the Latina zebra to become stock still with a shocked face and wide eyes. Just then the nurses came back into the hospital room carrying three babies all wrapped in pink blankets. One handed the youngest to Quinn, and the other two were handed to Rachel.

Quinn looked down at the bundle in her arms and instantly fell in love with her. She was the spitting image of the lion blonde hair and everything, except she had Rachel's eyes and nose, she was definitely a lion, just like her Mama. Rachel was holding the other two, who she thought looked more like twins, even though they had a sister. They were both small, looking like Rachel and her brunette hair, except they had hazel eyes and cute button noses. "Quinn." Rachel said softly as tears silently ran down her cheeks. "I know, I know." Quinn said also starting to tear up.

"So what are my nieces names?" Puck asked, not believing that these three little angels had just come out of his sister. Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded to Quinn to tell everyone. "Well the one I'm holding is Charlotte Fabray, Charlie for short. The one in Rachel's left arm is Carmen Fabray, and in Rach's other arm is, Sophie Fabray." Quinn said, introducing the triplets to the rest of their family. Santana looked on, still not being able to communicate properly from Brittany's bombshell. "Hey S, you with us, I want to ask you and Britt's something." Quinn called out, trying to get her best friend's attention.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm here, sorry." The zebra stuttered before blushing. "So what did you want to ask?" Santana asked, looking at the babies. "Well the reason we invited you in here, to see the birth and everything, is this. Brittany, Santana, you have been my best friends for the longest time. So S and B, would you accept the honor of being Rachel's and my daughters guard parents?" Quinn asked, looking expectantly at the zebra's.

"Of course we will." Brittany answered, rushing over to hug the couple, mindful not to squash the babies. Santana, also gave them a hug, but not as enthused as Brittany. "Sure we will." Santana said, wrapping her arm around her mate's waist. "Hey, what about me?" Puck moaned, looking at the pair with puppy-dog eyes. "You're their uncle idiot." Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah." Puck said with a grin.

The Berry mean and Judy moved forward and accepted their grandchildren into their waiting arms, finally having a chance to hold them. "They are so cute." Judy said, holding Carmen. "But how are we going to tell Carmen and Sophie apart?" Leroy asked, looking at Sophie in his arms and Carmen in Judy's arms. That's when one of the nurse's spoke up. "While taking care of Carmen, I noticed paw shaped birthmark on the left side of her neck. If that will help anything." The nurse told the group, before she motion to the rest of the medical group to leave the room. Once the door was shut, Judy immediately looked for the birthmark. She found it, and it was exactly where the nurse said as well as the shape, it was a paw. "Well that is remarkable, she does have a paw shaped birthmark on her neck." Judy said, and showed it to her daughter and her daughter-in-law.

"Wow, we really did well with our genetics for our kids." Quinn said with a goofy smile on her face. "Yeah we did." Rachel agreed and pulled Quinn's head down to kiss her. There was a knock at the door. Kurt poked his head in. "Is it okay if we can come and see the little ones?" He asked, surveying the room looking for said little ones, when he noticed they were in their grandparents arms. "Yeah sure Kurt." Rachel allowed. Kurt then disappeared, to fetch the other gleeks. "Brace yourselves." Santana said.

The hospital room door open and in walked the whole Glee club, rushing to look at the babies and congratulate the new parents. "They are so cute." Mercedes and Tina said as they busied themselves with the babies. All the guys were patting Quinn on the back for a job well done, and just mingled about. Quinn made her escape to the waiting room in all the commotion, where she found Santana.

"Hey what you doing out here?" The lion asked, taking a seat next to her friend. "Just thinking." Santana answered, leaning back in her chair. "S, I know there's something you're not telling me. Come on talk." Quinn pushed, wanting to know what was the matter with the zebra. "Fine" Santana sighed out. "Britt wants a baby." Santana admitted. "Oh wow, that I was not expecting." Quinn said surprised, giving her friend a pat on the arm. "Yeah, well she wants one." The zebra said and closed her eyes. "Well just think, the next time we are here, you and Britt might be having a kid." Quinn joked, also closing her eyes, before being hit on the forehead. "Ow." She moaned rubbing her head. "Not funny Fabray, just not funny." Santana said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 14, you have met the cubette's, next chapter we'll see how the new parents are coping. Until then, bye.**


End file.
